jedipathfandomcom-20200214-history
Asalinia Virgas
Asalinia Virgas is a Jedi Master in the Gadani Enclave whose on history has become inexorably tied with that of the whole enclave. She is the daughter of Darth Vorso, the Manipulator. Born of adultery, Asalinia’s early life was filled with tension and strife as both her father and mother by law only, both of whom were Sith, fought over her continued existence. Yet through the insistence of Vorso, she survived and was raised to be a Sith Assassin. She was trained alongside her younger half-brother, Dregthier, now more commonly known as Lord Fractus. The two pushed each other to get stronger as their respective parents used them as extensions of their own marital squabbles. At the end of her training as a Sith, Asalinia was sent to Nar Shaddaa to kill a Jedi Knight during the height of the war. Dregthier's mother - also Asalinia’s mother in law - heard of this mission. In an attempt to finally be rid of Asalinia, and to spite Vorso, she sent Dregthier to complete his own training, by killing his half-sister. Before Asalinia could kill her target, Dregthier ambushed her and, after a lengthy fight, scarred her and forced her to submit. In the end, however, Dregthier spared her life. He loved her to much to kill her. Instead, Dregthier took her lightsaber and used Force Drain to sap her of her powers. He exiled her, telling her never to return to the Empire, and to make a life for herself in safety and freedom from their parents. While Dregthier's actions were well meaning, Asalinia was then left stranded on Nar Shaddaa with no money and nowhere to go. For thirty years she scraped out a living on the Smuggler's Moon. Of that time, she has spoken little. Then, after 30 long years, powers she thought were long gone were starting to come back to her. She could feel again. Not long after, a Jedi found her. Not caring for her history, only for who she was now, Asalinia was soon taken in by the harmonious and peaceful philosophy that was being offered. She accepted the offer to be trained by a ‘unique’ enclave, and set off with the Jedi for Tython. Since then, Asalinia has grown immensely as a person under the tutelage of Master Ikonicre Moonshield and the Gadani Enclave. Now, despite her chequered past, she sits upon the Enclave Council as a Master of the Jedi Order. A strange turn of events, but one she feels she was meant to make. Biography TBA Personality and Traits TBA Powers and Abilities Lightsaber Prowess Asalinia favours the double-bladed lightsaber as her weapon of choice, though is trained in the use of the single blade. She was trained in its use by her father, Darth Vorso, and talent for the elegant blade has never really left her. She mostly favours Ataru in the modern forms. Through training with Ikonicre Moonshield, she has also learned a fair amount of the Old Forms of lightsaber combat, covering the basics of every form in the Jedi retinue. Trained in youth as an Assassin, lightsaber combat has always been something Asalinia has excelled at. But her fondness for Ataru does leave her exposed if the fight lasts too long. Yet, in conjunction with her use of Force Powers, she does her best to ensure that doesn’t happen. Force Powers From her training in her youth, Asalinia has a talent for Force Cloak and Stealth to mask her appearance or identity. She has demonstrated this talent multiple times in her history with the enclave. More recently in the war for Corellia, she has often been tasked with covert missions thanks to her skill with this particular Force Power. Asalinia’s other most notable Force talent is her proficiency with Force Sight. Using it so heavily has caused her eyes to atrophy, limiting her regular eyesight significantly. However, as she will happily correct anyone who tells her otherwise, you don’t need eyes to see. Beyond that, Asalinia’s power in the Force is adept, but not remarkable. Yet what she can do, she has practiced to the point of perfection. It is also worth noting that Asalinia still has a significant knowledge of the Dark Side of the Force. She knows many powers, though has never used them since her exile on Nar Shaddaa.